The purpose of this project is to modify and extend Information Analysis Corporation's MEDLOG clinical data management system into the areas of clinical care and patient management. A broad thorough study will be made of the features which would be most useful to clinicians. Some of the proposed areas are: 1. Optimal display of text, tabulations and graphics; 2. Prognostic aids to assist in treatment actions; 3. Data inference techniques to handle missing data; 4. Improved data entry methods; 5. Hand-held systems for input and data display; 6. New types of multi-valued variables; 7. Improved report writer for form letters, reminders, etc. The resulting system will enable clinicians to participate in medical research, and will improve patient care. In Phase I, a set of specifications and an implementation plan will be prepared. This plan will be developed with the help of the ARAMIS arthritis center at Stanford University.